Sticks and Whips
by Isis78-13
Summary: Severus watches Hermione dance, and then they have a very interesting night! RATED M FOR A REASON! Please read warning before reading story! - I am not good at summaries, so please read before you just pass the story!


Hey everyone! This is a one shot! I very smutty one shot! If you are underage or don't like reading about sex and foreplay please do not read it.

Again... **WARNING HIGH LEVEL OF SMUTTYNESS!**

Also... The lyrics to the song she is dancing to are not mine. They are from - Rihanna song – S&M.

I do not own the characters, or anything that you recognize!

Please Read and Review!

~Isis

_Sticks and Whips_

_OverVeiw..._

_Severus watches Hermione dance, and then they have a very interesting night! RATED M FOR A REASON! Please read warning before reading story!_

Severus Snape was mad. Well mad wasn't the right word for it. He was utterly furious! He stomped through the halls taking off points to anyone he came across. The air around him was charged, and sparked. He was going to kill the person he was after, and everyone who saw him knew it.

He rounded a corner and spotted the door he was looking for. He stomped up to it and pounded, the walls around the door vibrated. He waited, expecting it to be ripped open by the witch he was angry at. But nothing happened. He pounded again this time harder. Again nothing.

A small growl came out of his mouth as he started undoing the wards that the small witch put up. The silencing spell came last, and what he got he didn't expect. Lots of music, load music was blasting on the other side of the door.

He was a little confused, but that didn't mean his anger was gone. He remembered the reason he was here, and was angry all over again.

He wrenched open the door and stepped inside, turning to shut the door behind him. When he turned back a new song was on. He looked around, not spotting anything out of the ordinary. Stepping into the room a little more he finally spotted who he was looking for. His jaw dropped to the floor, and his body tensed.

The song stopped at the same the witch did. "Hello Severus, oops I mean Professor Snape." She gave him a slight smirk as she slid her body back down the poll. "Did you come to watch me... Practice?" She put a little emphasis on the last word, making it sound very dirty.

Severus gulped, but couldn't bring himself to stop looking at her. She was wearing a very see-through dress. If that is what you could call it. It was low cut, tight, and stopped just above the line of her ass. He could clearly see the black see-through thong she was wearing. His eyes trailed down her legs and stopped at her shoes. Black, and very thin heals adorned her small feet. The straps made there way up her legs, and tied just below her knee. Her hair was down, and in perfect ringlets, framing her lovely face. She wasn't wearing any make up, and she clearly didn't need it. His eyes trailed her gloved arm down to the poll her hand grasped easily.

"I... uh... um..." Severus gulped, his brain was not working. All his thinking ability went out the door when she shimmied down the poll.

She laughed, and stepped off the small stage, her heels clicking on the stone floor. Severus watched as she moved with absolute grace. Her hips swayed slightly, bringing his lower half into complete hardness.

He let out a load groan when she ran her hand down his front and lightly over his hardened cock. "Miss Granger." He let out a gasp as her teeth came down on his neck.

"O _Professor_." Hermione growled in his ear. "Why don't you take a seat and enjoy the show." With that she pushed him back onto the couch and turned to walk away.

Severus was enchanted by her swaying ass as she made her was back to the stage, and her enchanting poll.

"I think you will like this one. It is a new one I have been working on. So please tell me if I should change any of my moves." With that she flicked her wand at the room.

The torches went out, and a few candles lit around her. He could clearly see her, but she looked amazing in the flickering light of the candles.

"What do you think of the light Sir? To much, or just ….. perfect?" She let her body go down the poll as she spoke to him.

"um. Perfect." Severus stated, slightly breathy.

Hermione Giggled. And flicked her wrist once again. Music began playing in the back ground. "Alright sir, I think I have the perfect song for you. Just sit back, watch, and listen. This is bound to be a great time for you. Why don't you make yourself comfy. Take some of your robes off." She flicked her wand one last time, and he found himself stark naked. He quickly grabbed the blanket beside him, and laid it over his lap.

The song came on and Hermione started doing a series of moves around the poll. Never letting go. Her body snaked up and down, and finally around the pole. Her legs in a split, one of the floor one on the pole. In one movement she moved herself up the pole, both feet coming of the floor. She started moving in time with the music, doing a series of complected moves all while on the pole.

_Na-na-na, come on  
Na-na-na, come on  
Na-na-na, na-na come on  
Na-na-na, come on, come on  
Come on, Na-na-na-na come on  
Na-na-na, come on  
Na-na-na, na-na, come on  
Na-na-na, come on, come on  
Come on, Na-na-na-na_

Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is for pleasure, 'cause nothing can measure  
Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more.

-chorus-  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
But chains and whips excite me.  
-chorus-

-chorus-  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
But chains and whips excite me.  
-chorus-

Na-na-na come on, come on  
Come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on  
Come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it.

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more, oh-uhh.

-Chorus, 1x-

Na-na-na come on, come on  
Come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on  
Come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it.

S, S, S & M, M, M  
S, S, S & M, M, M

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir  
Give my body some AHH, AHH, AHHHH,  
I like it, like it

-Chorus, 2x-

Na-na-na come on, come on  
Come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it [Na-na-na] come on  
Come on, I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it.

S, S, S & M, M, M  
S, S, S & M, M, M  
S, S, S & M, M, M  
S, S, S & M, M, M

As the song started to slow, Hermione made her way down the Pole and over to Severus.

As the song ended she was breathing heavy, and was straddling his lap, moving her hips slowly around in circles.

"So, what do you think sir?" Hermione moved her hips back ans forth on his lap, rubbing his erection firmly under her.

Severus growled, and shifted his hands to grasp Hermione's hips. "I think that you have been abusing your head girl privileges Miss Granger." He dug his fingers into her hips, grounding his erection into her a little harder. At her gasp he smirked. "We all thought you were scouting for jobs. If the other teachers found out what you were really doing, you may get expelled. Is this what the _Dark Kettle_ is making you do? And to think, I thought it was a potions gig." He ground into her again, making her moan.

"S-s-sir. I am S-s-sorry." She gasped out as his hands dug into her hips a little harder.

"Sorry. You don't look to Sorry Miss Granger. To think. The "Brightest Witch of her Age". The "Gryphondor Princess" Dancing, and exciting the male populations. Tell me Miss Granger, do you enjoy this?" He brought one of his hands up to her chest, running a light finger over her erect nipples. The fabric making it so much more erotic.

"Ahhhh." Hermione started to shake as his fingers played with her nipples. "Sir, I just..." Hermione Gasped as he took her nipple in her mouth, and graced his teeth over it lightly. "I just needed the money. There was no other way." Hermione gasped out after his removed his mouth from her.

Severus chuckled darkly as she threw her head back. He was going to have fun with this little witch, and he was going to make her pay for what she did to him earlier today. Two birds in one stone so they say.

"Tell you what Miss Granger. I will keep your little secret for you. For a price. What do you say to that?" He sank his teeth into her neck, making her gasp and tremble against him.

He kissed the same spot and moved up to her ear. He could feel her breath hitch as he placed a small kiss under her ear, and then took her lobe in his mouth.

"Miss Granger that was a question. You dare disrespect me girl. You will have to be punished severely for that. Now answer the question. What do you think about me keeping your secret for a price?" He chuckled when her eyes went wide.

"I say what price sir?" She gasped when her hands were wrenched behind her back and tied together.

"Back talk Miss Granger. That is not going to earn you anything but a spanking." He placed her over his legs, and pealed up the little piece of fabric that was there. He started to slowly rub her ass getting it all nice and warmed up for his hand.

"I am sorry sir." Hermione groaned when his hand came down hard on her ass. "Of course sir, I will do anything you want. Any Price." She gasped out as his hand came down again, harder this time. She could feel herself getting wet and just knew that what ever punishment he had in mind would be very fun.

He stopped his spankings and placed her on the floor on her knees. "Very well then." He smirked an evil smirk. "This is the Price Miss Granger... You will do everything I saw, for the next three months, you will be at my call. No matter where you are, if I send for you. You will come. You will come and do anything I tell you to do. Do you understand?" He raised an eye brow when he slid his fingers lightly down her neck, making her shiver in delight.

"Y-yes sir" She gasped out.

"Good. Now be a good girl and show me where your bedroom is, I think it is time for you to learn your lesson." He flicked his wand, and a black collar found its way onto her neck. Another flick of his wand and a heavy chain leash was attached. He picked up the other end and gestured to her. "On all fours now slave. To the bed room."

She crawled into her room, making extra care to swing her hips while she moved. Once in the room he pulled on her collar making her stop. She turned around and was caught with his dick slapping her in the face. Her eyes went wide at the size of it, she gulped. This was going to be quite the time. He was huge, at least ten inches long, and an inch think. She didn't even know someone could grow that big. This was going to be very painful she decided, very painful, yet very fun. She shivered in delight as he grasped her hair, shoving his dick down her throat.

Hermione had learned long ago how to give a blow job and deep throat without gagging, but this was so big, and so much. As he moved in and out of her she gagged again and again. Soon he had him all the way in her mouth and throat, he could feel her gagging around him, and it was a wonderful feeling.

He pulled out of her and stroked her face. "Good girl, taking me all the way in." He ran his hand down her neck, and over her chest. His fingers ghosted over her nipples, making her back arch and a small gasp escape her lips. "On the bed" he tilted his head in the direction of the bed.

Hermione jumped on the bed and looked at him, awaiting his next order. He came over and ran his hand down her back and across her ass. He gave it another smack before running his fingers over her thigh.

"Lay down" He said a silent spell and her hands were now above her head, tied to the headboard, and her feet were tied apart. "Good girl"

Severus climbed on the bed, and started his punishment. He left little bite marks up and down her body, making sure to kiss each one of them after he left them. Her breath was heavy and her moans filled the room.

Soon he found his way down to her dripping core. He smiled as she bucked against him. He flicked his tongue over and over again into her. Soon he could feel her almost to her climax, he stopped and make his way up her body. She growled in protest until she felt his dick at her entrance. Her eyes went wide at the feel of how big he was.

In one fluid movement, Severus had buried his dick up the hilt in her. She cried out and her body arched. But he didn't move until he felt her muscles loosen. Soon he was moving in and out of her, very slowly, making her arch and cry out, begging for more. He lost himself in the sensation of her, and soon his movements became erratic, thrusting deeper and harder he felt her climax, and he couldn't hold on much longer. A few more deep thrusts and he let his seed go inside of her. He trembled as the last of him spilled into her.

Both of them were breathing heavy. He looked into her eyes and could see the lust there. He gave a smirk and got off her. Laying beside her, he threw a leg over hers, and a arm over her chest, resting his hand on her breast. His head laid on the pillow next to her arm.

"Goodnight slave, sleep well." He then undid the restraints that help her arms and legs, and settled for her collar being tied to the bed.

The moonlight shone threw the window of Hermione's bedroom, settling on the features of a Potions master and his slave/student cuddled together, sweaty and covered in juices from both parties. They looked very happy and relaxed as they slept together.

The end.

So, please tell me what you think!

I am not to sure about the end, but it just seemed like it would work.

Anyway please review!


End file.
